1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment device that treats body tissue with ultrasonic vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-501609 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a medical apparatus including jaws 18a and 18b at least a part (such as a part of the jaws 18a and 18b directly contacting electrodes 25a and 25b) of which is formed/manufactured from a non-conductive material.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-446 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a common treatment device. This treatment device includes a horn, and an insulating coating provided on an outer surface of the horn. The insulating portion is formed on the outer peripheral surface of the horn except for a part, which forms an exposed area.